1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an apparatus and method for protecting windows during storms. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method for securing a sheet of high impact plastic in protecting relation to a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plywood is commonly used as a window-protector during high winds. Typically, a sheet of plywood is cut so that it is larger than a window to be protected so that the plywood can be nailed in overlying relation to an exterior frame that surrounds the window.
One drawback of this well-known use of plywood is that the installation procedure must be completed in full for each storm. Coupling the fact that hurricanes sometimes change course and the fact that the plywood-installation job is laborious, most people wait for the last minute before beginning installation and sometimes they wait too long.
Another drawback is that wind can rip the plywood away from the window because nails often lack holding power. The wind flows over the plywood, like air flowing over an aircraft wing, and lifts it from the window.
Still another drawback is the fact that the plywood piece for each window is quite large since it must engage the exterior frame around the window. It is hard to store many pieces of large plywood year after year so many people wastefully discard used sheets and re-purchase new sheets each hurricane season.
The holes left in the exterior frame around the window after a sheet of plywood is removed therefrom are unsightly. Thus there is a need for a window protection system that does not leave unsightly scars behind when it is not in use.
Plywood is also heavy and therefore can be difficult to work with. Thus there is a need for a window protection system that uses light-in-weight material.
Plastic is lighter in weight than plywood and can also be manufactured in durable form such as high impact plastic. However, the cam-over-center clamps of the parent disclosure do not work as well with plastic as they do with plywood. Thus there is a need for a system that employs plastic as a protective material but which uses clamps that are highly compatible with plastic.
An improved apparatus and method would eliminate the need for plywood and would not require that the job be performed from scratch for each storm. The improved apparatus and method would enable the use of high impact plastic or similar material to be used as the window protection material and would provide clamps that do not damage the plastic.
There is also a need for an improved apparatus that maintains the pull pen of the parent disclosure so that occupants of a structure can remove the window-protecting material from inside the structure if a need arises to use a window to escape from the structure.
A further need exists for an improved bracket for holding the protective material. The improved bracket would have few parts and require less material to manufacture than the bracket of the parent disclosure.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.